


Intoxicating scent

by Kitties_Say_Meow



Category: Dark Avengers, Marvel (Comics), NYX - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Smut, attempted suicide, clone, crack paring, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitties_Say_Meow/pseuds/Kitties_Say_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken had some time to kill decided to walk around the slums of New York, getting a feel for it, looking for some fun. He hadn’t actually planed on walking into one of the clubs. The only reason he had was because of the scent he picked up, it was a Mutant, one that was like him, and it smelt fucking amazing. </p>
<p>Or Daken meets Laura when she is still working for Zebra Daddy and has no clue she is his fathers clone.</p>
<p>A friend rationalized the pairing for me, so I wrote a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating scent

Daken had some time to kill decided to walk around the slums of New York, getting a feel for it, looking for some fun. He hadn’t actually planed on walking into one of the clubs. The only reason he had was because of the scent he picked up, it was a Mutant, one that was like him, and it smelt fucking amazing. Walking in the scent got lost in the mix with alcohol, drugs and sex. Daken was about to leave when he saw a girl out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew she was the one whose scent he picked up on. And she was gorgeous, with her long black hair and emerald green eyes and fair skin.

“Zebra Daddy is going to get mad if you keep staring at his best girl.” said the voice of a girl, with frizzy red hair who was suddenly beside him.

“Best girl.” He said, raising a brow. “She’s a prostitute?” Daken asked, only slightly turned off at that fact, but not very. It wouldn’t be the first time he fucked a pro.

“Yep, the girl is pretty young too and according to all the guys she feels like a virgin every time you enter her.” The girl said with a toothy grin. “She can give a guy what he wants like a pro, but she don’t speak. If ya want someone more vocal, I’m free,” The girl said, running a manicured nail down his chest.

Daken looked over the young girl hungrily, she sounded fun and it would give him the chance to kill time. “What’s her name?” He asked, moving her hand away.

“I just told’ya she don’t speak.” The girl said, rolling her eyes, irritated that she was being looked over again for the stupid mute girl.

“Tell your Pimp I want her.” Daken said, watching as the girl he had smelt from outside. He let his eyes roll over her thin body. Her breasts were about average and she had a thin waist and a low cut shirt along with a fur trimmed jacket and mini skirt that showed off her legs. Daken couldn’t lep but lick his lips, not noticing when the red head walked over to a man with dark brown hair. They talked for a long time and at one point, the cutie locked eyes with him and a heat pooled in his stomach. He grinned at her and she quickly looked away. _Oh yeah, he was going to have fun._ Soon though, the red head came back over, her pimp fallowing.  “I said I wanted her, not your fucking Pimp.” Daken growled.

“Relax, relax. Zebra Daddy just wants to make sure you’re good enough for my best girl.” The man said, reeking of drugs and rubbing two fingers together. “She ain’t cheap.”

Daken growled again and pulled out a wad of cash that he had won a few days before. “She better be worth it.” He said.

“Oh she is.” Zebra Daddy said, eyeing the cash. “Vicky, go get the girl for the kind gentle man.”  He grinned, licking his lips. “200 an hour, 1200 for a night.”  
  
Daken frowned and nodded, handing over 1500. “I’ll want her in the morning too.” He said and looked at the brunet when the red head, Vicky, brought her over. “Let’s go.” He said, putting a hand on the small of her back and ushering her out.

A few minutes later Daken was with the mutant girl, headed for a hotel. “What’s your name?” No answer. “How old are you?”  No answer. “Are you going to fucking talk or what?” Daken finally asked with a small growl, which, wait for it, actually got an answer out of the girl.

“Laura.” She said, showing no expression at all other than biting her lip.

“I’m Daken.” He said, walking into the hotel, fallowing Laura up to a room.

Laura shut the door behind Daken and started unzipping her jacket, but was stopped by his hands.

“I’m going to undress you.” He said, bending down a bit to give her a chaste kiss. Daken grinned and knelt down, taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. He almost growled when he got no response but a blank stare, but it just made him want to force a reaction out of her.

Laura wasn’t used to being undressed or kissed at all. Normally all she had were quick sessions with men who were cheating on their family. This wasn’t bad though, she didn’t know how to react though.

Daken grinned, to himself and stood back up and kissed her soft lips again, licking at them for entrance, which he got after a bit. While they were kissing, he ran his hands up her shirt, cupping her breast. Laura’s breasts were probably the perfect size. They weren’t small, but they weren’t big either, they were in between and fit nicely into his hands.

Laura gave a soft moan into the kiss when her breasts were cupped, earning a small chuckle from Daken.  She wasn’t used to things like this and it was turning her on being treated gently.

Daken reached behind her and removed her bra, running his hands over her smooth skin, not missing the way she arched into the touch and gave a soft moan when he brushed her nipple. “Sensitive I take it?” He asked, breaking the kiss. He smiled, pushing her shirt up and pulling it over her head and leaning down to lick at her nipple.

Laura’s breath hitched and she let out a moan, quickly covering her mouth, not sure what the strange sound was.  
  
“You have such a cute moan.” He said, ducking on the slowly hardening bud and rubbing down her side and unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground.

Laura shuddered, his skin sending tingles up her spine and moaned behind her hand.

Daken pulled off her breast with a wet ‘pop’ and pulled her hand away. “Don’t hide your voice. I want to hear you.” He said, backing her up against the wall and pressing a knee between her legs. “By the end of the night you’ll be screaming my name.” He said, licking the shell of her ear, making her shudder.

Laura bit her lip, a light blush and pulled at Daken’s shirt, slightly grinding against his leg.

“You smell so fucking good.” Daken said, biting the tip of her ear and moving his hands down to squeeze her ass.

Laura let out a small moan and moved forward then back into his hands. “Hnn.”

Daken grinned and stepped away. “I want your mouth.” He said, cupping his groin.  
  
Laura’s expression turned blanket again as she sank to her knees. She gripped his hips and leaned forward, taking the zipper between her teeth and pulling it down, and then used her teeth to undo the button.  
  
Daken groaned, watching her. “You look hot on your knees, all for me.”

She ignored him and pulled down his skinny genes, blushing at the size of the bulge in his boxers. Laura looked up at him and bit the hem of his boxers, pulling them down. Now that his boxers were down, she could smell his musk so much better and it made her mouth water.  
  
“Like what you see?” He asked cheekily, smelling her arousal. “Go ahead and taste.”  
  
Laura rolled her eyes at his words. She’s heard a lot of them all before. None of them meant anything when they said it, but no one ever took the time to actually touch her like he had either. She moved a hand down to grip the base of his dick, his long, thick dick. Stroking it slowly she brought her tongue out to lick his tip.

Daken groaned when she wrapped her cool hands around his aching member then again when her warm tongue touch him.

She licked down the side of his shaft, scraping her teeth along the thick vein on the underside and licked back up, sucking him inter her mouth and hallowing her cheeks while she sucked.  
  
Daken moaned, running a hand through her silky hair. “So good.” He shuddered. “Whoever taught you to suck cock did a great job.” He said, praising her.  
  
Laura hummed around his cock, swallowing it down her throat and bobbing her head, each time his cock going deeper.  
  
“Shit.” Daken shuddered, pulling out of her mouth with a wet sound. “I want to cum in your tight little cunt. Not your mouth. Not yet, anyway.” He said with a grin and pulled her up into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He stepped out or his pants and boxers, kissing her and turning them around, walking until she fell on to the bed with him on top of her.  
  
Laura moaned into the kiss and sucked on the intruding tongue. She couldn’t deny that the thought of him cuming down her throat was a nice one. She didn’t know why, but he felt safe and familiar and she didn’t want him to go when it was over. He seemed different, but she knew he wasn’t.  
  
“What are you thinking about up there?” Daken asked, kissing her temple.  
  
“What?” Laura asked quietly.  
  
“You seemed out of it, like you were thinking hard.” He said, rubbing his cock against her crotch that was still covered by a thin piece of cloth.

Her eyes widened a bit. How could she have zoned out at a time like this!? “Sorry.” She mumbled, spreading her legs and turning her head to the side. “You do not have to use a condom. I can’t catch anything and won’t get pregnant.” She said, blushing.  
  
“Me either.” He said, kissing her shoulder and pilling her panties off the rest of the way and slipped a finger inside, she was wet, but not wet enough.  
  
Laura let out a caught moan at the imposing finger but other than that didn’t make a sound. It was an odd feeling but it also felt so good  
  
Daken kissed her stomach and slid his finger in and out of her. “I bet you do this late at night, all alone, unsatisfied by clients.” He said, nipping her smooth flesh.

Laura whined, arching her back. She’d never done this before, let alone had it done to her. Normally it was just strip and fuck and she couldn’t figure out why he was different.  
  
“You’ve gotten wetter now.” He grinned, ducking down to lap at the juices flowing around his finger.  
  
Laura gasped, eyes getting big and gripped the sheets next to her.  
  
“You like that?” He asked, licking her again, this time getting a moan. “Such a sexy moan, I want to hear more of it.” He said, adding a second finger and continuing to lick the sweet liquid flowing out of her, sucking on her clit to add stimulation.

After a while he finally pulled out his finger and lined his cock head up. “Finally wet enough to take me.” He said, slowly sliding in. It was weird, normally he was fast and brutal, but he wanted to make her feel good, something other than pain. Her scent smelt so much like pain it hurt.

Laura closed her eyes, prepared for the pain that was to come. Only, it didn’t, it felt good and she found herself moaning as he went deeper into her. Another first for her was to have someone take the time to prep her. Daken was scaring her and intriguing her at the same time.

“Fuck, so damn tight around me, like your holding me in place.” He said, cupping her cheek and kissing her head while he gave her a moment to adjust. After he felt her relax around him, he started thrusting into her, alternating between fast and hard and sweet and slow.  
  
Daken was driving Laura mad and she was keening and scratching down his back and whispering “More.” in his ear while pushing her hips up to meet his every thrust.

“Fuck, I won’t last much longer.” He moaned, squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise, while thrusting harder and gently sucking on her nipple. “Such a good girl, I’m going to cum soon.” He groaned, thrusting into her repeatedly.

Laura moaned, scratching harder and drawing blood. His cock felt amazing inside of her, stretching her open, but not hurting. She could already feel the tale-tale signs that she was about to cum by how her walls started to contract around his cock and the way her voice got higher.

"Go ahead." He moaned, lifting her hips and thrusting faster into her slick hole. "Cum for me, I know you want to." Daken whispered, kissing her throat.

As if on command Laura bit into the unction between his neck and shoulder and came while he still fucked her.

Daken cursed and could only thrust one, two, and three more times before he was emptying himself into her. The added tightness from her orgasm, and the pleasure-pain of the bite sending him over the edge.

They laid there panting for a few minutes before He rolled off of her and Laura made a move to get up, only to be stopped by Daken's hand. "Where are you going? I have you all night."

 

"Bathroom." Laura said, suppressing a growl. She had forgotten for a moment that she was property and he was using her body. She wouldn’t forget that again.

"Okay." He said, letting go of her hand and watching her walk into the tiny bathroom.

Laura locked the door behind her after she was in the bathroom and got into the shower. She didn’t wash her body, just let the water run over her body. _“Such a good girl.”_ Laura scoffed, remembering what he had said and sat down in the tub, extending her claws and began cutting herself with them. The thing she wanted most was to die, her healing factor prevented that though.

 

Daken was almost asleep when he shot straight up, sniffing around. He smelt blood, and a lot of it. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from the bathroom. “Laura?” Daken asked, getting up and knocking on the bathroom door, growling when he didn’t get a response. “Laura!?” He yelled again, not liking how much blood he smelt. When for a second time he received no response, he extended his claws, banging on the door one more time. “Open the damn door or I’ll break it down!”  
  
Laura had heard Daken, she didn’t care to answer him though and cut deeper into her arm.  
  
Daken growled, cursing and cut into the fragile wood then kicked it in. He looked around the bathroom and pulled back the curtain, growling when he saw what she was doing. “What the hell!?” He growled, grabbing her arm and holding it above her head and grabbing the bleeding one to put pressure on it.  
  
Laura looked up at Daken when the curtain was pulled back and winced when he yelled and grabbed her arms. She let her claws go back into her hand and stared at him.  
  
With her claws safely put away he let her arm go and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the bleeding one and pulling her out of the shower. “What were you thinking?”  
  
Laura didn’t say anything or show any signs that she had heard him.  
  
Daken shook his head and brought her to the bed, sitting her down and looking for a phone so he could call an ambulance.  
  
She saw him grab his phone and she stood up, touching his arm, shaking her head. “I cannot die.” She whispered, pulling the towel away and showing that the wounds had already healed.  
  
Daken gawked at her arm for a moment before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her down onto the bed. “What the fuck is wrong with you!?” He growled. “I thought you were dying but you were just messing with me!?”  
  
Laura didn’t fight him, she closed her eyes and laid there. “I want to die….”  
  
Daken blinked and let go of her neck. “What?” He asked.  
  
“I try every day to make sure that I cannot because I want nothing more than to die.” She replied.  
  
“Why?” He asked, staring at her.  
  
“Why did you try to save me?” She asked as a response.  
  
“I- I have my reasons.” Daken said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“I have mine as well.”  
  
Daken sighed and sat down next to her. “Don’t do it. Not around me.” He said, gently rubbing her back.  
  
Laura relaxed some tension and leaned against him, not answering.  
  
Daken smiled down at her and was surprised by how easy it was to be kind to her, care for her, and just hold her. “Laura.” He said, tilting her head up, gently kissing her.  
  
“Hm?” Laura hummed, kissing him back.  
  
“Come here.” He said, pulling her into his lap so she was straddling him. “You’re beautiful.”  
  
“You just want to fuck me.” She whispered.  
  
“No. Right now I just want to hold you.” Daken said, cupping her cheek.  “I have you all night so there is plenty of time.”  
  
Laura wasn’t sure why but she found herself relaxing even more and even leaning into his hand. They ended up falling asleep, laying together with Laura enveloped inside of his larger frame, his arms holding her close and protecting her. They didn’t have sex again before the time was up.  
  
“I will come back to see you again.” Daken said as he was pulling his pants up. I just have something to do first.  
  
Laura nodded, sitting on the bed, fully dressed.  
  
Daken smiled down at her and gently kissed her lips. “Hang in there until I get back.” He said and left the room.

* * *

  
Two months later Daken was back and was looking for Laura, only to find out that her Pimp was killed and Laura had left with some other mutants. To say that he was pissed and disappointed she hadn’t waited was an understatement.


End file.
